


I Adore You

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And you all know that I love it!, Bad love affair, Broken Heart, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recovery, Sadness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, break-up, emotional cruelty, lots of tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek, and Theo are college students. Derek falls in love with Theo. Then Theo cruelly breaks Derek’s heart. Can Stiles help Derek to find happiness again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mild sexual scene, very loving and tender, in the story. The scene is not between Derek and Theo. There is a little angst at the beginning, but lots of fluff and a happy ending. In fact, there is a lot of tooth-rotting fluff in the story. You know that I love tooth-rotting fluff!

Derek Hale was eighteen years old, and he had never been in love. He would have liked to have been in love, but he had never met the right boy to have a relationship with. And he was also busy with his studies. It was his freshman year at Berkeley. Derek was majoring in architecture. He planned to join his father’s architectural firm when he graduated.  
Yes, Derek Hale had never been in love. Until he met Theo Raeken.

Theo was cute, young, and personable. And he made an effort to win Derek. So Derek fell for him like a ton of bricks. Derek was convinced that Theo felt the same way for him. But Theo wasn’t what he seemed to be. Derek and Theo dated, and after a few weeks, they had sex. Derek was a virgin, and he thought that Theo would want to be his steady lover after they had been intimate with each other. Derek was naïve, and didn’t see Theo for what he really was. Theo had had many affairs during his young life. He didn’t want to settle down with one person, and he considered Derek to be just another notch on his bedpost.

Derek and Theo had a standing date after the class that they attended together, but Theo hadn’t shown up that day. Derek had asked some of Theo’s friends, and they hadn’t seen Theo all day. Derek tried to phone Theo, but there was no answer. So Derek was worried. Maybe Theo was sick, or had hurt himself. After the class ended, Derek walked over to Theo’s dorm. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. So he knocked louder and yelled.  
“Theo, this is Derek. I’m worried about you. If you don’t answer, I’m going to get the maintenance man to open the door”.  
Derek heard someone speaking inside, then the door opened. Theo stood facing Derek wearing only his undershorts. He looked annoyed.  
“What is it, Derek?”, he asked. “What do you want?”  
“I was worried about you, Theo”, Derek replied. "You weren’t in class today and you weren’t answering your phone. I was afraid that you were sick or hurt. So I came to see if you were alright”.  
“Well, I’m alright”, but I’m busy right now”, Theo said. “I’ll call you tomorrow”.  
Then a man’s voice came from the room.  
“Hey, Theo”, the voice asked “Are you going to fuck me or not?”  
“Shut up, Matt”, Theo replied. “I’ll be back in a minute!”  
Derek froze, not believing what he had just heard.  
“Do you have…..another guy in there, Theo?”, he asked, his lips trembling.  
“Yeah”, Theo replied. “So what if I do? I haven’t told you that I would be monogamous”.  
“But I’m in love with you, Theo”, Derek pleaded.  
“I don’t fall in love, Derek”, Theo replied. “I don’t believe in love”.  
“But what about us?”, Derek asked.  
“There is no us”, Theo replied coldly. “We’re just two guys who enjoy fucking each other. That’s the arrangement that I want to continue with you. If you don’t want that, then move on”.  
“I can’t accept an arrangement like that, Theo”, Derek said. “I want us to be exclusive”.  
“Well that’s not going to happen”, Theo replied “If you decide to continue our arrangement, then call me tomorrow. If not, then we’ll both move on”.  
“But Theo…..”, Derek pleaded.  
“Look, Derek”, Theo replied, “I don’t have any more time to talk to you. I’ve got a hot little ass waiting for me in my bed. So goodbye”.  
“Goodbye, Theo”, Derek said softly.  
Then Theo shut the door in Derek’s face.  
Derek stumbled out of the dorm building with tears clouding his vision. He made it back to his own dorm room and fell into his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Derek’s heart was aching, but he finished out the month that was left in the spring semester. He avoided Theo as much as he could, and Theo avoided him. They ignored each other in the class that they shared.  
After Derek took his finals, he left for summer break. He went home to Sacramento to spend the summer months with his family. He told his parents about Theo, and they both hugged him and tried to comfort him. He told his sister Laura, and she threatened to kill Theo if she ever met him. His sister Cora said that she would torture Theo first, then kill him.  
Derek told his parents that he never wanted to see Theo again, so he planned to transfer to Stanford in September. They agreed, and Derek contacted the university. They were happy to accept him, since he had earned all “A’s” in his year at Berkeley. Then Derek settled down for the summer and tried to forget Theo.

Derek started the fall semester at Stanford by visiting the college bookstore. After he had purchased all of the books on his list, he headed out the door carrying two sacks filled to overflowing with books. He didn’t notice the young man who was also carrying two sacks of books until he collided with him. All of the books from both boys ended up on the floor.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”, both boys said at once. After they had each gathered up their books, they stood and looked at each other for the first time. Derek saw a tall, lanky young man with unruly dark hair, large amber-brown eyes, long eyelashes, a cute upturned nose, a cupid’s bow pink mouth, and pale skin dotted with small moles.  
‘Beautiful’, Derek thought.  
The other boy saw a tall, muscular young man with thick black hair, dark eyebrows, gray-green eyes, a long nose, a full red mouth, and olive complexion.  
‘Gorgeous’, the other boy thought.  
“Hi”, Derek said. “I’m Derek. Derek Hale”.  
“Hi”, the other boy said. “I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski”.  
They shook hands, then held each other's hands for a long moment as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“So to make up for my bumping into you and making you drop your books”, Stiles said, “let me buy you your favorite coffee”.  
“Well I bumped into you as well” Derek replied” “but the coffee sounds good”.  
“Let’s drop our books off at my dorm room”, Stiles said.  
They grinned at each other and headed down the sidewalk. After they dropped the books off, they got into Stiles jeep and drove to his favorite coffee shop.  
“What do you like?”, Stiles asked.  
“Dark blend with just a touch of chocolate and cream”, Derek replied.  
“I like the caramel, myself”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles bought the coffees and they sat down at a table to drink them and to get acquainted.

“This is my second year at Stanford”, Stiles said. “Why did you transfer from Berkeley? I understand that it’s a good school”.  
“Derek sighed.  
“It’s a long story”, he said.  
“Do you feel like telling me about it?”, Stiles asked. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to”.  
“Maybe next time”, Derek replied.  
Stiles smiled.  
“So there will be a next time?”, he asked.  
“I hope so”, Derek replied.  
He smiled in return.  
“I hope so, too”, Stiles said.  
Their fingertips touched across the table as they continued to smile at each other.

Stiles and Derek became study buddies. They studied together almost every night. Derek was still planning to become an architect, while Stiles was studying to become a writer, specializing in Celtic folklore and magic. On the weekends they watched dvds together. They were both big fans of Star Trek and Star Wars.  
Then Stiles asked Derek to go out on a date with him. They went to dinner and a movie, and Derek relaxed and enjoyed himself for the first time since his breakup with Theo. He went on more dates with Stiles, and they grew closer.  
Stiles and Derek become close friends. But they realized that both of them had deeper feelings for each other, even though they hadn‘t acted on them yet. Derek had come to trust Stiles completely. So he decided to tell him about Theo.  
They were sitting on Stiles' bed in his dorm room. They had just finished watching a dvd. Derek turned to Stiles and took his hand.  
“I want to tell you the reason that I left Berkeley”, Derek said.  
Derek told Stiles about Theo.  
“I couldn’t stand to see him every day after what he did”, Derek said. “It hurt me just to be around him. So I left Berkeley and transferred to Stanford. It still hurts a little when I think about it, but not as much as it did before”.  
He smiled at Stiles.  
“Especially now that I have you as a friend”.  
Stiles held Derek’s hand tightly.  
“How could he do that to you, Derek?”, Stiles asked. “How could he hurt the sweetest, the nicest, and the most wonderful man in the world?”  
Derek smiled at Stiles.  
“You’re the sweetest, the nicest, and the most wonderful man in the world, Stiles”, Derek replied.  
“Is there anything that I can do for you, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“Could you hold me please, babe?”, Derek asked.  
“”Anytime you need me to”, Stiles replied.  
Stiles leaned back on the headboard and Derek crawled into his arms. He began to cry softly. Stiles stroked Derek’s hair and rubbed his back.  
“It’s ok, love”, Stiles said. “Let it all out”.  
“Thank you, dear”, Derek replied. “Thank you for loving me”.  
“Thank you for loving me”, Stiles said.  
Stiles dried Derek’s eyes, and held Derek tight. Derek sighed and laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“Better now?”, Stiles asked.  
“Much better”, Derek replied.  
“I meant it when I called you love, you know”, Stiles said.  
“I know”, Derek replied. “I meant it when I called you dear”.  
Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead.  
“I love you, Derek”, he said. “I’m in love with you”.  
“I love you, Stiles”, Derek replied. “I’m in love with you, too”.  
Derek raised his head and kissed Stiles gently on the lips. Stiles returned the kiss.  
“Sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
“Darling”, Derek replied.  
They held each other, hugged, kissed, and whispered endearments to each other until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning they went out for breakfast and talked.  
“I want to make love with you so very much Stiles”, Derek said. “But I’m not quite ready yet. I still have some healing to do. It’s almost as if Theo had sexually abused me”.  
“He did sexually abuse you, Derek“, Stiles replied. “And I understand why you aren’t quite ready yet”.  
“I feel bad about making you wait”, Derek said. “I’m so sorry, darling”.  
“Don’t feel bad about it, sweetheart”, Stiles replied. “I understand completely. And I don’t mind waiting, if I’m waiting for you”.  
Stiles took Derek’s hand and kissed it.  
“I would wait until the end of time for you”, he said.  
‘How did I get so lucky?”, Derek asked. “You are the most wonderful man in the world”.  
He kissed Stiles’ hand.  
“I’m the lucky one”, Stiles replied. “I think that you are the most wonderful man in the world”.  
They leaned across the table and kissed.  
“It won’t be long, dear”, Derek said. “I’m getting there. Just a little more time”.  
“Take as much time as you need, baby”, Stiles replied. “I’ll be here”.

A couple of months later, they were sitting in Stiles’ dorm room. They had just watched a dvd, an old comedy movie. They had laughed themselves silly. And kissed afterwards. Derek was smiling a happy, carefree smile.  
“It’s so good to see you smile, sweetheart”, Stiles said. “I love to see you happy”.  
“I am happy now, darling”, Derek replied. “You make me happy”.  
“You make me happy too, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
They kissed again. But this time Derek kissed Stiles passionately. He opened his mouth and Stiles did the same. They kissed until they had to stop and catch their breath.  
Derek looked at Stiles with his eyes shining.  
“I’m ready, darling”, Derek said. “I’m ready to make love with you”.  
“Are you sure, sweetheart?”, Stiles said.  
“Yes”, Derek replied “I’m completely sure”.  
They kissed passionately again. Then they began to remove each other’s clothes. Finally, they were wearing only their undershorts. They both pulled them off and stood naked with each other for the first time.  
“You are so beautiful”, Derek breathed.  
“And you are so handsome”, Stiles breathed in reply.  
They were both aroused and breathing heavily.  
They fell together onto the bed, kissing and touching each other all over.  
“I want you inside of me, darling”, Derek said.  
They made love, with Stiles inside of Derek. They cried out each other’s names as their orgasms swept over them. Then they laid in each other’s arms, hugging, kissing, and whispering words of endearment to each other. Then they both became aroused again.  
“This time I want you inside of me, sweetheart”, Stiles said.  
They made love again, with Derek inside of Stiles. Again they cried out each other’s names as their orgasms swept over them. And again they laid in each other’s arms, hugging, kissing, and whispering words of endearment to each other.  
Derek sighed in contentment.  
“That was wonderful, darling”, he said. “You are wonderful”.  
“It was wonderful, sweetheart”, Stiles replied. “And you are wonderful as well”.  
“I love you”, Derek said.  
“I love you, too”, Stiles replied.  
They hugged and kissed over and over. Then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

Stiles and Derek are completely in love, completely devoted, completely faithful, and completely monogamous.  
Derek’s parents paid the rent on a small apartment for them near the campus, and Stiles and Derek moved in together. The next few years went by in a flurry of studying, taking tests, and making sweet love with each other every night.  
Right before graduation, Stiles took Derek on a date to a fancy restaurant. There were steaks and wine, and violins playing. After dessert, Stiles went down on one knee and opened up a small box. Inside were two gold rings with small diamond settings around them.  
“Derek, love of my life”, Stiles said, “will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”  
“Yes, Stiles, love of my life”, Derek replied, “a trillion times yes. I will be the one that’s honored. Yes, I will marry you”.  
They kissed right there in the restaurant, right in front of the waiters and the violinists and the other customers and everybody.

They were married by a beautiful blue mountain lake, and went on their honeymoon to Hawaii, where they walked on the beach all day and made love all night. And they are blissfully happy and blissfully in love.

They moved to Sacramento, where Derek’s family lived. They bought an old Victorian house and restored it. Derek became a partner in his father’s architectural firm, and Stiles wrote successful fantasy and magic novels. They lived close enough to Beacon Hills so that they could visit Stiles’ dad frequently. And they are blissfully happy and blissfully in love.

They were at a rock concert one night and guess who they ran into in the lobby. Theo.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t Derek Hale”, Theo said. “And who is this cutie that you are with. Introduce us”.  
“Hello, Theo”, Derek said dismissively. “This is my husband, Stiles Stilinski-Hale. Stiles, this is Theo”.  
“So this is Theo”, Stiles said. “It’s not a pleasure to meet you”.  
Theo laughed, not a pleasant laugh.  
“So Derek”, Theo said. “I’ve wondered about you occasionally. As I recall, we had a lot of fun. Would you like to have a get together, just for old times sake?”  
He leered at Derek.  
“No way, Theo”, Derek replied with a disgusted look on his face. “I’m not interested in you anymore, I’m not in love with you anymore, and the thought of you makes my skin crawl”.  
Theo laughed again.  
“What about if we include this cutie?”, Theo said, indicating Stiles. “The three of us could have a lot of fun”.  
“What!?”, Derek said. “No way, Theo. You disgust me. We don’t do three ways. We are in love. We are married. And we are monogamous. I have a good man now. My Stiles is my one and only man”.  
“And I’m not the least bit interested in you, Theo”, Stiles said. “I wouldn’t touch your skanky butt with a ten foot pole. You disgust me as well”. Stiles took Derek’s hand. “As Derek just told you, we don’t do three ways. We are in love. We are married. And we are monogamous. I have a good man. And he’s my one and only. My Derek”.  
Theo laughed again. Then he smirked and walked away.  
“What a sleazebag!”, Stiles said. “I feel like I need a shower”.  
“He is a sleazebag”, Derek replied. “I wonder what I ever saw in the little creep”.

Stiles and Derek are blissfully happy and blissfully in love.  
They hug and kiss and say “I love you” to each other all the time.  
And sometimes they look at each other tenderly and in awe.  
“I adore you”, Stiles says.  
“I adore you”, Derek replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
